


good job

by yumenosete



Series: Bodyguard AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho will not mess up today. Not when it's Matsumoto's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good job

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's September but belated Happy Birthday Matsumoto-san!
> 
> Pretty much no plot.

Sakurai Sho will not mess up today. Not when it's Matsumoto's birthday.

Sho resolves himself to not give his gift to his trainer that day if he messes up. He's sure that Matsumoto would appreciate the gift more if the source of Matsumoto's failure (namely Sho) gets his grip together and finish the day safely.

Sho improves over the course of three months. He's not as fidgety in front of Matsumoto anymore, he answers the right answer to the questions asked of him, and he does the whole protocol of guarding someone without a hitch.

But he tries harder today. He stands on his feet for hours without showing any pain on his face and he scans the whole area twice as much as a normal bodyguard would to ensure that the place is secure. He doesn't even scratch his nose when it's itchy. Although when Matsumoto's face is _too close_ to his like the trainer always does to intimidate them, he tries not breathing or else he would've ran and that would've been a failure - and it's certainly not because he's intimidated. He would rather be intimidated but his mind is swimming with different scenarios that he's sure he will not survive Matsumoto one way or another if he attempts on them.

The day at the mall opening finishes as expected and Sho breathes a sigh of relief when they're dismissed from their posts. When Matsumoto calls his own group for a minute of evaluation of today's work, he's not expecting to be praised by his trainer.

But he does, even if it's just a simple "Good job". Two words shouldn't make him this happy but coupled with Matsumoto's approving eyes and he knows he's not going to stop the smile making its way to his face right now. When Matsumoto dismisses them as well, Sho takes the courage to approach him and ask if he has any plans for tonight, closing his eyes in case he gets rejected.

"I would understand if you have any plans for tonight but if you like, there is a delicious soba house near here and we could grab our dinner there?"

"Okay." Matsumoto replies.

Sho beams, and he's beaming all the way to the soba house even if Matsumoto tells him it's creepy.

When they arrived there, Matsumoto immediately orders his own, surprising Sho.

"I like soba" Matsumoto admits. "I frequent this place whenever I can."

Sho orders his own and eats his soba beside Jun in companionable silence, looking for the right timing to ask the owner to bring out his gift. When Matsumoto went to the restroom, he finds his chance.

Matsumoto looks surprised by the matcha cake in front of him, decorated by simple candles indicating his age. Sho seizes the chance to sing a birthday song even if he's not exactly talented in that department and is glad for the people around singing with him.

"Happy birthday" Sho greets Matsumoto, hoping he hasn't overdone the whole thing. But when Matsumoto smiles genuinely at him, making all his naturally strong features soften, he knows he'd buy a dozen more cakes and sing a few more birthday songs if he could see it again in the future.

Matsumoto doesn't thank him, instead he says "How did you know it's my birthday?"

Sho freezes. He can't possibly say _I've been stalking you during my college years and still remember details about you to this day_ no matter how he phrases it.

"You have an impeccable taste for cakes." Matsumoto says simply and is rewarded again with a child-like smile when he flushes and stutters his thanks.

Bodyguards may be the farthest in terms of existence when it comes to the people they guard or maybe even their fellow comrades. But if he could watch these emotions fleeting Matsumoto's face, he'd be content in being allowed to be this near.


End file.
